


Pompous Jerks and Fake relationships

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Series: SPN AU TROPE BINGO [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Spn au trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Castiel pretends to be Sam's boyfriend





	Pompous Jerks and Fake relationships

**Fake dating**

 

Castiel downs the amber liquid quickly before standing up and walking towards Sam. He had watched him from across the room all night and the fact that he was talking to someone else had left a sick feeling in Castiel's stomach. He shouldn't feel this way, Sam Winchester did not belong to him and he had no right. But he also didn't like how the blonde man was gripping onto Sam's waist and whispering words into his ear.

 

Plus if Sam's brother Dean had been here to see the exchange between Sam and the blonde, he's sure that things wouldn't end well for him.

 

He finishes up the drink and stands. He knows exactly what he has to do.

 

                       ...

 

"Uh, no thanks. I have a boyfriend." Sam tries to move the man's grip (Billy), he thinks his name had been insistent the whole night with Sam and it only reinforced in his mind why he doesn't go to college parties. Too many creeps.

 

Especially Billy Morten. The man thought he was God's gift to the human race, admired the greats and thought himself a Greek God.

 

Dean hated him, Sam wasn't too fond either.

 

"Right. That's what all the pretty boys say but come on Sammy... Someone that looks as good as you can't stay settled to one man. I'm sure whatever boyfriend you have wouldn't mind me taking you to the back room and fucking you senseless."

 

Billy slaps his ass. Sam's fists tighten. He can take this guy without even breaking a sweat.

 

"Actually... His boyfriend does mind."

 

Billy turns and stares at Castiel, laughing when he sees the much shorter man standing behind Sam.

 

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but there's no way in hell that Sam Winchester belongs to a short stack like yourself. He's much too hot and you're much too ugly to be with someone like him."

 

Sam moves and stands next to Castiel. He wraps an arm around his waist; Castiel feels a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. He quickly looks down to avoid anyone seeing him.

 

" Well, if you must know I am dating Castiel. To me it takes more than a nice cock and abs for me to sack up with someone. Castiel is a sweetheart, a wonderful guy and I'm lucky than all outdoors that he's mine."

 

Sam presses a kiss to Castiel's cheek. The blush only intensified on his cheeks. He moves from Sam's grasp, only to have both of them look at him.

 

"You alright babe?" Sam asks. "You don't look so hot."

 

Billy snorts. "That's an understatement. When you wanna ditch the loser and get with a hero, I'll be waiting in the wings."

 

Billy walks away. The moment that he does Castiel collapses in the seat at one of the tables nearby. 

 

“What was that?” Castiel asks. “What did you…. What did we…” 

 

Sam chuckles. “I knew where you were heading with that line. I also knew that I could make you flustered by playing along and boy, was I right. You're cute when you blush. Did you know that?”

 

Castiel shakes his head while he smiles. “Dean may have mentioned once or twice.”

 

“Well he's right. You're cute Cas. And if you don't mind it, I will love to take you out some time.”

 

“You mean that?”

 

“I do.”

  
Castiel smiles. “I would love that.”


End file.
